Penguins and Polarbears
by Leah In The Sky With Duct Tape
Summary: My first attempt at a songfic. Be Gentle. ^_^ It's about how Seifer and Squall never get along.


Hola! This is my first attempt at a songfic, so be gentle. Most of you probably won't know this song. It's 'Penguins and Polarbears' By Millencolin. They're a great band! You might have heard 'No Cigar' on Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2. (Sic game!) Anyways... Read on!

Disclaimer:: I don't own Final Fantasy 8, because if I did, I would be on a vacation in Hawaii instead of writing a songfic about it.

Seifer roamed the hallways of Balamb Garden, seemingly oblivious of all the dirty looks that were shot his ways. After the whole sorceress thing, no one seemed to like him very much. Hell, no one like him at all, except for Rajin and Fuujin. His posse...

Seifer's eyes darted back and forth, looking for Rajin and Fuujin. Damn them, where the hell were they? His eyes landed on Squall, talking to Zell and Selphie about something. Selphie looked happy next to Zell, her boyfriend. But Seifer didn't know any of this, all he saw was Squall. His face contorted into a loathing look.

I don't want you to know too much about me, oh no.   
'Cause I know you'll take advantage of the words that I say.   
You're looking for a way to depress me, make me pay.   


Squall glanced over to see Seifer glaring at him as he walked by, with cool, confident strides. Squall immediately stopped talking and glared right back, his hand resting on his gunblade. He saw Seifer's hand resting in the same position.

Seifer took this opportunity to walk over to the trio. All three of them glared at the blonde man, wordlessly telling him that he wasn't wanted. 

"Hello, nice day, isn't it?" Seifer sneered.

"Shove off, Seifer." Selphie snapped.

"Oh, I'm hurt now. Yelled at by the Messenger girl! Oh, what shall I do?"

"Seifer, I swear to Hyne, if you don't leave her alone, I'll-"

"Zell." Squall said sternly. "Don't want a fight to break out, now do we?" He asked Seifer coolly. 

"Speak for yourself," Seifer laughed. "I'd love to get in a fight with Chicken-Wuss here."

"I'm sure you would," Selphie said. "Now shoo, fly, shoo."

"I've been shooed!" Seifer exclaimed mockingly. And with that, he walked away, aware of the three pairs of eyes burning holes into his back.

  
You don't want me to be too close around you 'cause I would see.   
All the weak sides that you got, but which you're trying to hide.   
You know that I would nail you if I could nurse my pride.   
  
You're on the top when I'm low.   
As soon as you're fading I will grow.   
I don't like you. You don't like me.   
We're lacking energy,   
yeah, we're lacking energy.   


Satisfied with his work, Seifer confidently roamed the halls, still looking for his missing posse. He then found Rinoa talking to Quistis in the Cafeteria. 'Maybe I'll go 2 for 2,' Seifer thought. He sat down with them, sitting close to Rinoa.

"Hello, ladies, talking about me, right?"

"Yes, Seifer, actually we are. We're talking about how much of asshole you are." Quistis replied coolly and evenly.

"Aww, come one, you know you love me. Right Rinoa?" He threw his arm around her shoulders.

Rinoa pushed his arm off. "As if I didn't have enough to worry about. Now I've got a stalker!"

"Seifer, leave her alone. She's spoken for, you know." Quistis said. "Her and Squall-" she made sure to imply 'Squall' slowly- "Have been together for nearly a year now. Go find someone else to bother."

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" Seifer sneered. "And besides, we al know that Squally-boy and Rinoa won't last. I'm just giving her a chance to do the inevitable."

"Seifer, don't you have something better to do?" Came a voice from behind. Seifer turned to see Squall glaring down at him. 

"Oh, hello, Squall. Care to join us?"

"Care to leave?" Squall snapped.

"Yes, actually, I think I will leave, because whatever cologne you're wearing is making me sick. I'm probably allergic!"

Seifer slid off the bench and walked calmly towards the Quad.

"Something's up with him..." Squall said. "I'm gonna go find out what it is..."

  
It's a mindgame we play. Rule the roost, major cliche´.   
While one of us is fit the other's going insane.   
And every time we think the positions will remain.   
  
You're on the top when I'm low.   
As soon as you're fading I will grow.   
I don't like you. You don't like me.  
We're lacking energy,   
yeah, we're lacking energy.   


Irvine was talking to Zell and Selphie about the GFs when Seifer strode up to them. 'This just keeps getting better and better!'

"Oh Hyne, you again." Selphie growled. "Can't you go torture someone else for a while? I'm getting sick of your face."

"I've been sick of you." Seifer snapped. "So what're you talking about?"

"About how we can poison you and no one could ever trace us." Irvine said, fingering his shotgun.

"Oh please! Can't you find something else to do with your worthless lives?"

"Bit rich coming from you, Sorceress Knight." Zell yawned.

Seifer's expression darkened. "I swear, Chicken-Wuss-"

"You swear what? That you'll continue to be nothing but a pain to everyone around you till the day you die?"

Seifer swung his arm back and hit Zell, catching him off-gaurd. No sooner had he done that then he was pushed up against the wall by Squall.

"Squall! Fancy meeting you here!" He sneered.

"Seifer, as Commander of Balamb Garden, I am required to rid this place of people like you who pick fights. Now, I'm a relatively decent man, and I'm going to give you two choices. Either you clean up your act, or you'll be out of here before you know it. Got it?"

Squall dropped him. "I'm serious, you know."

"This ain't the end for me, Squall, this aint the end."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise."

So you got me up against the wall   
and I'm only waiting for your fall.   
I'll get back on top and be carefree.   
It's not the end for me, no it's not the end for me.   


When Seifer finally found Rajin and Fuujin, they were talking about something in earnest. Seifer ducked behind a wall to watch. Rajin took Fuujin's hand - Seifer rose an eyebrow at that - And Fuujin nodded and kissed him. Okay, that was more than Seifer needed right now. He went over to them, and cleared his throat.

"Seifer! Um, we were just, ya know..."

"Cut the crap, Rajin. I don't care if you and Fuujin go out. I have enough troubles already."

Rajin's and Fuujin's faced relaxed immediately. "What's up?" Rajin asked.

"Squally-boy and his hero act," Seifer said. "I swear..."

I know we're thinking the same and our opponent's the one to blame.   
Thinking this way is not something that we both longed for.   
Living this way is something we never did plan.   
But I don't think we will change,   
'cause we're stuck in roles as other's antipoles.   


'One of these days...' Squall and Seifer thought. 'One of these days...'

This was my first *attempt* at a songfic. Whatddya think? Review! And sorry about putting Zell and Selphie, and Rajin and Fuujin together. I couldn't help it! ^_^;  



End file.
